Chapter 12: Floweytale
The film reel was malfunctioning like crazy and a letter said ‘Your Best Nightmare-Reel 1’. Then, the Once Upon A Time scene played again but this time, the monster is different. Narrator: Many centuries ago as two races ruled over the Earth, Humans and Monsters... But... Then, the image was distorted and glitched. Flowey: One day, they all disappeared without a trace. The screen is static like a television as it zooms back where Frisk and Chara were in the dark room as the television screen is changed back where it shown Flowey with the six human SOULs. Flowey: Hehehe.... You could look at your stupid face, man this is priceless. Chara: Who dares to make fun of Frisk like that? I’m I mean he will kill you. Flowey: Howdy! It's me, Flowey. Flowey the Flower! I owe you a HUGE thanks, you really did a number on that old fool, without you, I NEVER could have gotten past him. (his face is changed to Asgore’s face and mimicking at his voice) But now, with YOUR help... (the Asgore's face is melting with a skull) He's DEAD, and I'VE got the human SOULS! (laughing) Frisk: (scared) Flowey! You murdered him! Chara: Why did you kill my dad? Flowey: Hey listen here kiddo, did you remember what I just said before? (the television is static of the footage) "Like, how will I ever do a regicide?" (back to Flowey) Wow, you really are an IDIOT. Frisk: Then, what are you going to do with the SOULs Flowey? Flowey: Well those SOULs I can feel them wriggling... but I need one more so that I can become GOD, that SOUL is you. Frisk became shocked, so does Chara. Flowey: And then, with my newfound powers... (Flowey face change to Toriel) Monsters. (the face change to Frisk) Humans. (face change everything in random pattern) Everyone. (face change to black with white eye and mouth) I'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world... (face back to Flowey) Oh, and I almost forget about that. Don't even think about escaping, you are TRAPPED FOREVER... But don't worry, kiddo... (Flowey face change back to Frisk but even more distorted) I'll SAVE and RELOAD at your own DEATH... So you can see me TEARING you into zillion pieces, over, and Over AND OVER... Frisk stands up for himself and got the knife back. Flowey: What? Do you really think you can stop me? (Flowey face is back to normal with an evil giggle) You really ARE an idiot, but I like to ask you something. Frisk: What is it? Flowey: Well... if you can cut me like a leaf, but let me see you can cut THIS?!? The giant vine carried the television very high as the six human SOULs is in the giant breast that was the size of a baseball stadium, but the appearance is unlike this; it was a completely computer-animated figure with realistic looking plants, human eyes, jaws, then the television is shown an cartoon face is smiling in very disturbing way as it shown the form. Frisk: (scared and frightened) No... no! Chara: Frisk, stay determined. Flowey: Let's see if you can face off my newest form, that I like to call... PHOTOSHOP FLOWEY!! (Your Best Nightmare Lyrics By Lemon Light Productions) Flowey: #It’s over#I have the#Human souls#Now I’m whole#I’ll end you#It’s time to#End this game#Squirm in pain#I control#I AM WHOLE#You want to free them?#What have you become?#I see you’re still an idiot.#Oh, how the souls pled#But now they’re all dead#Soon you’ll be begging, too Patience and Bravery: #Don’t give in just yet!#He’s not really a threat!#He’s just a puny flower! Patience: #The fight will be done soon Bravery: #Don’t be afraid, friend! Patience and Bravery: #You have to stay determined! Flowey: #YOU’LL DIE#AND YOU’LL DIE#OVER#AND OVER!#I’ll tear#Your dreams up#I’ll shred#Your hopes, too#Don’t try#To reload#I own#Your save file#Soon you’ll#Be in parts#There’s no#Future here#Howdy there, kiddo#Welcome to my show#Hey! Do you need a friend?#Just give me your soul#Just pay me my toll#Or you will, meet your end Integrity and Perseverance: #He’s getting weaker#Losing his firm grip#We all overpower him! Integrity: #Just do what’s right, here Perseverance: #You’ll soon be persevere Integrity and Perseverance: #You have to stay determined! Flowey: #You won’t win#Deep within#I feel glee#I am free#All around#My playground#I am all#You will fall#Fall straight down#To the ground#She’s not here#Can’t help here!#So this time#You are mine#No one to#Guide you through#Now#Though some fight back#I can still attack#I still have all this power#You’re just foolish#Stop trying to resist#While I kill you#A hundred more times Justice and Kindness: #The final section!#Strengthen our connection#And we’ll repay with protection Kindness: #You’ve showed us kindness! Justice: #And we’ll serve for justice! Kindness and Justice: #You have to stay determined! Flowey: #No stop this#It’s not fair#I’ve worked hard#To get here#All the worlds#I have stopped#The resets I have made Chara: Frisk you did it, you’ve stayed determined. Frisk: Yeah, with some help. Just then, the SOULs came out and surrounded Frisk as he was floating and he could feel his SOUL. Frisk: What’s going on? Chara, why am I floating and I can feel my SOUL. Chara: It’s because you have determination, stay determined to fight this flower. (Finale Lyrics by Lemon Light Productions) SOULs: #We are the lost souls#We had a shared goal#To escape and reach the surface#But all our hope#Was taken away#On six very sad and dark days#But our hopes live on#Never truly gone#We’re still around#Still trapped underground#Look to the surface#Look to your future#Please remember#You’re not alone Flowey: #Ha! Don’t be stupid!#You’re just a little kid#I’m the God of this puny world#Flowey the Flower#Hear it and cower#I’ll kill you so many more times!#I’ll never be scared#I’m your best nightmare#I’ll show you your finale!#I have no regrets#I’ll never forget#What happens at all in this world Frisk: #I’m sorry for what I’ve done#It really wasn’t fun#Please don’t make me think about#The past where I had doubts Chara: #Flowey there’s some good in you#I see the light in you#All you have to do is believe Flowey: #You always were an idiot#There’s no good inside#Since the day I died#I’ll prove it!#I’ll kill you one more time#I’ll reload my save#Why won’t they behave?#Why are the SOULs fighting back?#I am their master#I bring disaster#There’s no point#Stop trying to win SOULs: #Look to the surface!#Look to your future!#You have a life beyond this fight! Patience: #You’re filled with patience! Bravery: #You’re filled with bravery! Patience and Bravery: #Now take the hit on that flower! Integrity: #Filled with integrity! Perseverance: #And Perseverance! Integrity and Perseverance: #Now take the hit on that flower! Kindness: #You’re filled with kindness! Justice: #You’re filled with justice! Kindness and Justice: #Now take the hit on that flower! Chara and SOULs: #You are filled with determination#Now take a hit on that flower!#Along your(our) travels#You(we) have unravelled#The way, the mark#Of a true pacifist#Unlock the future!#Unlock a new end!#You can save the underground! Flowey: #Just listen to me#Why is that so hard?#Just give in#Just fall down and die#You can’t do this!#I make the rules here#You’re the one who should cower in fear SOULs: #You don’t need to listen#You have a mission#And you will go on and succeed#Just stay determined#Keep up the fight here#You can win, we all believe! Flowey: #Just let me have this!#Chara, just be fair Chara: Hey! Flowey: #Remember when we were best friends?#Did that mean nothing?#All the promises#Plans for the future, you’re gonna ignore? Frisk: #Life gives us chances, we have to take them#Opportunities, we have to make them#You can be good, still#Show us your good will Frisk and Chara: #Just remember you have to stay determined! Flowey: NO!!! NO!!!!!!!!!! After the battle, Flowey became back to normal but he was damaged. Frisk felt bad for him so he decided to spare him. Frisk: Flowey? Flowey: (looks at him) What are you doing... do you really think I've learned anything from this? (looks back) ...No.... Frisk took another step forward as Flowey looked at him. Flowey: Listen here kiddo, sparing me won't change anything... Killing me is the only way to end this. Frisk: (looks at his knife) No, I won't. (throws the knife away) I cannot allow myself hurt you or anyone. Flowey: If you let me live... I'll will come back, I'll kill you... AND I'LL KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE!! Frisk: Look, I can't hurt a poor monster, because once when I fell in the underground for the first time, I wanted to spare a single person and everyone. Even you. Flowey: (feeling a little sad) But... I can't understand. Frisk: But Flowey... Flowey: (yelling and crying) I can't understand! Frisk: (kneels down and put his hand on him) Flowey, I know you don't understand about anything. But if you have a change of heart, maybe I can solve your problems. Please. Flowey: (crying in tears) I just can't understand... (digging in the ground and leaves) Frisk: Flowey, wait! (no response from him) Flowey… Chara: Frisk, let’s go, you want to go home, don’t you? Frisk: Yeah, let’s go. (An Ending Lyrics Adapted by Echo Flower Productions and Man On The Internet) Frisk: #Here our adventure now will end#Now I have left my friends#Now that I will cross the barrier#Why did I leave all of them#When I leave#Please promise me just for one thing#Be by my side#I can’t be alone Chara: #Why you want to leave this place?#Why you want to go home right now?#Hold up there, Frisk, please listen to me!#You have to go back and save them!#Don’t leave us here#Just listen to me Frisk: #Deep down, inside#I've already been resigned#To this endless night#No more light#I’m a human child#Who had them all beguiled#I’ll fly to lands above#Oh#I am left#To piece together the rest#Left to my despair#And my prayers#What will I do?#Will my dreams ever come true?#Has fate made its call?#Will we fall?#Once, I rejoiced#Found the power in my voice#Cheered myself on#Now I’m gone#And now I sing#A dirge for my lost hope#'neath the mountain I#Will stay#I am left#To piece together the rest#Left to my despair#And my prayers#What will I do?#Will my dreams ever come true?#Has fate made its call?#Will they fall? Chara: #This this how your story will not end#Please come back and save all your friends#What will happen now to them all?#Can you please come back and call#This this how your story will not end#Please come back and save all your friends#What will happen now to them all?#Can you please come back and call#Here at the end#Hold to your family and friends#And hold fast to your#Determination#We must be strong#Honor those who have gone#Hold on to our hopes#Carry on#Come, let us pray#Underground we're doomed to stay#Pray that soon we'll see#Light of day#In the world of men#Will you remember then#Wond'ring if you could#Do it again (Song Ends) Frisk: You’re right Chara, I should come back and I save them. Chara: Well, let me ask you this one time, why do you want to go back to the surface? Frisk: Well, I thought I would but I forgot to tell you something at the first place. Chara: What? Frisk: I didn’t have the best surface life too, you see, I’m an orphan. I’ve been spending like 9 years in an orphanage because my parents died when I was 3. Then one orphan got a disease and he is sleeping next to me and now I got his disease. I’ve been falling so ill for months until the night of my 12th birthday when I ran away, fell to the underground. Chara: Is that why you have headaches throughout the journey? Frisk: (sits down) Yes. Chara: What disease does the orphan have? Frisk: I dunno, but it’s probably tuberculosis. Chara: Are you okay now? Frisk: Yeah. Chara: Good, nw we have to go back and save these monsters. Frisk: How? Chara: Simple, you have to hold on to your soul and go back to the time when you met Alphys. Frisk held on to his soul and went back to the time when he met Alphys. Frisk: Hey Alphys. Alphys: Hey Frisk, so I have this one thing to tell you. Frisk: What is it? Alphys: Follow me. Frisk followed Alphys to an elevator where they will be going to Alphys’ true lab. Alphys: Frisk, thanks for your help back there. Your support means a lot to me. Frisk: Yeah. Alphys: Yeah... but... as difficult as it is to say this... My problems can't magically go away. I want to be a better person, I don't want to be afraid anymore, and for that to happen, I have to be able to face my own mistakes. (deep breath) I'm going to start doing that now, just to be clear. This isn't everyone else's problem but mine. But if you don't ever hear from me again... If you want to know my "truth". (the elevator stops as the door opens) Follow me, Frisk. You all at least deserve to know what I did. Alphys walks out the door, before Frisk is about to leave the elevator, the elevator is malfunctioned as it shuts itself. Frisk: Alphys! Alphys: Oh no! It's those errors again! Elevator Voice: WARNING! WARNING! ELEVATOR LOSING POWER! EM TETHER STABILITY LOST! ALTITUDE DROPPING! Category:Episodes